parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Hans
Hans is a villain from "Frozen". He played Randall in Mortal Kombat Inc. (Monsters Inc) He is a lizard He played Prince Achmed in Kristoffladdin He is a Grumpy Prince He played Gaston in Beauty and the Queen Elsa of Arendelle (Beauty and the Beast) and Beauty and the Tiger He is a gun shooter He played Megalon Summoner in Princess Zelda VS Mammothmon (Godzilla VS Megalon) He played Sykes in Zorua & Company He is a Loan Shark He played Captain Pete in The Prince and the Pauper (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He is a captain He played Elliott Kingsworth in Hiccup and Jack Frost He is a bully He played Jafar in Lucasladdin Nickle, Lucasladdin Nickle 2: The Return of Prince Hans, Phillipladdin and Phillipladdin 2: The Return of Prince Hans He is a sorcerer He played Chick Hicks in Animateds (Cars) He is a car He played Scar in The Snowman King He is an evil lion He played Stan Beals in The Pokemon Trainer Bully He played Rourke in Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire He is a general He played Bones in Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) He played Lawrence's Prince Naveen Disguise in The Xiaolin Princess and The Pegasus He is Lawrence's disguise He played Genie in Toonkriticladdin He played Nicky Holiday in The Great Character Caper This is the first of many examples of him playing a hero in Badly Drawn Rainbow's spoofs. In this case, he is a genie and ToonKriticY2K's (Aladdin's) best friend. He played Dorian Tyrell in The Mask (Characters Style) He played Owen Grady in Jurassic World (Mix-up Good and Evil Style) He played Li Shang in Cassielan and Cassielan 2 Portayals * Frozen (CoolZDane Animal Style) Prince Hans is played by Prince John * Frozen (CoolZDane Human Style) Prince Hans is played by Warp Darkmatter * Frozen (CityMaker Style) Prince Hans is played by Duncan * Frozen (CoolZClassic Animal Style) Prince Hans is played by Cat R. Waul * Frozen (Nixcorr26 Animal style) Prince Hans is played by Jenner * Frozen (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Prince Hans is played by Scar * Frozen (Wall-E Robot Animal Style) Prince Hans was Played By Oliver * Frozen (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) Prince Hans is played by Doctor Terminus * Frozen (PrinceAdamRockz Style) Prince Hans is played by Eugene Krabs or Denzel Crocker * Frozen (160 Movies Style) Prince Hans is played by Prince Charming (Shrek) * Frozen (Pokemon Style) Prince Hans is played by Giovanni * Frozen (SuperWhyMovies) Prince Hans is played by Jafar *Frozen (Broadwaygirl918 Style) Prince Hans will be played by Dr. Frank N. Furter Relatives * True girlfriend - Cassie Rose Gallery Hans in Frozen.jpg|Hans in Frozen Hans in Frozen Fever.jpg|Hans in Frozen Fever frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9230.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10163.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10048.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10062.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8981.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8987.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8989.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8994.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9010.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9014.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9019.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9021.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9033.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3114.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5805.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5806.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5807.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5820.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5824.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5826.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5828.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5830.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5831.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5833.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9084.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9085.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9088.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9091.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9153.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9167.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9171.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9178.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2526.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2527.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2528.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8156.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8160.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8179.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8204.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8205.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8249.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8345.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8419.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8425.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10142.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10162.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8832.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8833.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8838.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8844.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10178.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1861.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1862.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1871.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1872.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1884.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1885.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1887.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1888.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1889.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1893.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1894.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1896.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1897.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1905.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1906.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1908.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1919.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1938.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1939.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1945.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1946.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1947.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1953.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1955.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1972.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1977.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1979.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1986.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2012.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2015.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2028.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2074.jpg Prince Hans.png Hans x Cassie.png King mickey and queen minnie adopts the chipmunks.png Hans_speaking_to_the_Duke.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Frozen Characters Category:Princes Category:Handsome Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:White Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Dexter's Adventures Villains Category:Villains who not to die Category:Heroes Whe Become Evil Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Comedians Category:Christmas Characters Category:Hans and Cassie Category:Male Villains Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Those who killed the Hero's parents Category:Vinnytovar Category:2013 Introductions